


Upendi

by 8Lbs



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Will revise in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lbs/pseuds/8Lbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Sam is bad at receiving dick per say, or even, bad at taking T’Challa dick in particular, it’s just that his dick taking skills are limited to none. Nada, zilch, zip, zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upendi

It’s not that Sam is bad at receiving dick per say, or even, bad at taking T’Challa dick in particular, it’s just that his dick taking skills are limited to none. Nada, zilch, zip, zero. Hell, the only other dick he has touched beside his own was Riley’s after a quick game of tug of war under the covers. So When T’Challa throws Sam a small flask of oil and tells him to “prepare himself”, Sam does what comes naturally to him. He plays a solo game of tug of war, but this time above the covers.

  
T’Challa bedroom is located on the very top floor of the main high-rise overlooking downtown Wakanda. If he was to venture out onto the balcony, barely visible hidden partially by lush trees he would see the prominent head of the massive panther statue that dominated the town square. The bedroom is blanketed in a soft darkness and through the half-drawn curtains moonlight seeps in bathing Sam’s body in a heavenly sliver glow. Sam mouth is slack open, his eyes pinched closed, his skin glistening with sweat, as strong and yet slender hands move up and down his shaft.

  
Captivated by the very sight in front of him, T’Challa rose from his leisurely positions on the cushions. He crawls across the enormous bed, his movements are unhurried, nonchalant, like a lithe panther on the prowl.  
Sam grabs his dick and gives it a firm tug from base to tip in the hope it would ease the pressure, the need to come. His cheeks are reddened; his mouth opens farther as he let out a series of harsh pants. His chest is heaving and his nipple taut like chocolate gumdrops. Sam’s cock is standing at attention, the head slick with pre-cum T’Challa wants so badly to lap away.

“As entertaining as this is, Sam feels T’Challa grab his cock, and then, with his other hand push Sam hands down, this is not what I meant when I said prepare yourself.”

  
Sam looks up at him, practically glowing, eyes beaming with trust and the smile he gives T’Challa feels like it could melt glacial ice. Sam drinks in the sight of him, liking every bit of what he saw, even in dark shadows of the bedroom, he could see T’Challa chest deep and wide, his dark torso hard and hairless. His penis glistened straining upward toward his belly the head flush a dark royal purple.

  
Sam rolls his hips up off the bed seeking the glorious friction in T’challa rough palms. His shallow thrust turns sharp ball aching as he teeters on the edge of release. “Then, why don’t you show me what you mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and post off my phone but fuck it T'Cham that my jam. If you don't know what Upendi means than your not a child of 90's. Short very short one shot but I couldn't not post it.


End file.
